There is an increasing global demand for lactic acid. The U.S. is the largest consumer of lactic acid in the world, accounting for 45% of the total $22 billion per year market [43]. This high value chemical has applications in the food industry as an acidity regulator, preservative and flavoring agent, and in other industries such as pharmaceuticals, consumer goods, and recently in biodegradable plastics using its polymeric form—Poly Lactic Acid (PLA). With this wide array of uses, the lactic acid market is estimated to grow substantially, with a Compound Annual Growth Rate (CAGR) of 20% until at least 2019 [44].